This invention relates to housing construction and more particularly to a system for converting and validating a quote for housing components, namely cabinets, to an order.
Generally, when a housing development is under construction a cabinet supplier for the development provides the builder with a quote for cabinets for the houses in the development. Several styles of cabinets are made available at different prices for selection by purchasers of the houses in the development. The housing development typically includes several floor plans, each with different requirements for cabinets. Each floor plan may further include optional layouts, such as an expanded kitchen or master bath, which would have different requirements for cabinets.
Previously, the cabinet supplier would provide a quote to the builder for each optional layout of each floor plan in each style of available cabinet. In that way, the builder could provide the range of options to the purchasers and the prices for each option. When the purchaser selected a floor plan, any optional layouts and cabinet style, the builder would communicate these selections to the cabinet supplier. The cabinet supplier would then create an order by entering the SKUs for each cabinet component and hardware that were necessary for the selected options. This re-entry of the data, including re-keying the SKUs, was time-consuming and prone to occasional errors.